The goals of Core A are to provide support to the principal investigator and the other project and core leader for scientific and program planning, development and maintenance of protocols, budget and grant administration, and the monitoring of human subjects compliance for all key personnel. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The relevance of Core A is the same as its summary.